Leader, Not Just Because of Your Age
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Just a SUPER JUNIOR fanfict    Hope you'll read and reviews it     Happy Reading


**Title : **Leader, Not Just Because of Your Age

**Author : **DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

**Main Cast : **Lee Jinki, Leeteuk

**Support Cast : **Super Junior, SHINee

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **Family, Friendship

**Rating : **K+

* * *

><p>Leader, Not Just Because of Your Age<p>

Hello ^^ i'm indonesian author... My name is Desy.. i'm 18 years old.. this fanfict was re-written from indonesian language to English ^^

I'm sorry if there was so many mistake... My english is not that good ^^

Hope you will like it ^^ And reviews please ^^

* Onew pov *

I was in the practice room in the office of SM Entertainment. Want to practice for SMTown World Tour in Japan next week. I open my bag to find my training pants. Ehh? Why is not there? Where? The feeling I had also already set up on the edge of my bed. Aiissshh .. I forgot to enter in the bag anyway? Pabo! I remove all the contents of my bag onto the floor. Look stupid indeed, a SHINee's leader sitting in the corner while wasting the contents of his purse. Looking for something that is apparently nil. Apparently I completely forgot to include my training pants. The period so I have to dance with a super tight pants that I wear today? Haissshh, why SHINee also must have special designers such as Han Saeng Baek? He just kept giving us different kinds of tights ...

I rose from my seat and was about to return to the dorm to take the my training pants when the shrill voice was startling. Who else if not the Almighty Key? "Hei! You're going where Jinki hyung? You do not know if minute workout will start?"

I turned, Kibum had changed clothes with his training shirt and pants. He shook his head full of concerned to see my condition. Damn this kid really does. ==a "What are you doing, huh? Not even mess immediately replace your bag. I'm lazy to take care! "

I scratched the back of my head in bewilderment. "I think I forgot to bring my training pants. I'm going to the dorm for a while to get it," I said finally before the right to counsel was taken by him again.

He clicked his tongue. Then he walked to his bag and took something. My training pants! Turns out he brought me. Haishhh ... Immediately my belief as a leader down again. What did I ever do to SHINee? I even often forget to bring my training pants. Ration talk when we won the award even more key than I am. Okay, I could understand it because it was the one nagging Key. But, I always felt if I was not fit to be leader.

I grabbed my training pants which handed by Kibum. "Hurry replace hyung. Minho, Jonghyun hyung and Taemin also being changed. "

"Thank Kibum ah ..." I nodded and out of the room. As I walked toward the locker room, I felt like the bathroom. So I decided to go to the bathroom had a walk to cool down.

Ahhh,, A leader .. daunting task. What is my speciality until I become a leader in SHINee? Why not just Kibum? Looks like he's more deserving of it. It was he who often pay attention to our needs. Not me ...

* Leeteuk pov *

I was standing on the balcony of the office of SM Entertainment. Looking at the night sky above me, let my wet hair exposed by the wind. I just finished a shower after practice to SMTown World Tour tomorrow, while waiting my dongsaengs who was in the shower I decided to be alone here.

Star ... I see a constellation. I count the visible stars gathered at a point in that .. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 11, 12, 13 ... Ahhh .. As my member group ... Super Junior. Ehhh .. wait, Super Junior M, yes ... Do not forget Zhoumi and Henry .. I saw two stars get closer to the direction of the constellation that was my count.

I smiled. When is it going to happen again? When Super Junior with WHOLE standing proudly on the stage the Super Show. 15 of us .. not just 10 of us or 12 of us ... I miss them all ... Hankyung, Kibum, Kangin ..

Ahhh ... I exhale my breath.

* Onew pov *

I wish I could be like Leeteuk hyung ... my steps stop when my eyes saw the figure. Namja with brown hair was standing, holding the iron on the balcony. He must Leeteuk hyung ...

I approached him. Patted his shoulder softly so as not to make him shocked. "Leeteuk hyung?"

He turned, as found in standing in front me he immediately smiled, revealing a dimple in the upper left lip. Gentle smile ... I returned his smile with a smile, showing my eye smile.

I quickly bow my body to greet. He patted my back as if quietly asked me to not have to do that.

"What's wrong Jinki ya?" He asked softly. Arc of loving eyes. Not only the members of Super Junior, he still showed a warm attitude to all those who met him. Leeteuk hyung is my favorite ...

I'm standing beside him, holding the iron in front of me, my eyes wander. I want to spend my complained to him. Super Junior sunbae always say they will soon Leeteuk hyung told if they have a problem. Hmm ... What if I told him about my problem to him he would not mind? We were silent for a long time.

"If there is a problem, just say to me... Who knew I could help, " he said suddenly. I turned and looked at him, surprised, my eyes become widen, indeed hell can not the maximum for my eyes this is super narrow.

He laughed a little to see my surprise face. "Do not be surprised. I'm just guessing why ... " he looked into the sky again. "Jinki ya, can't you see the stars? Try you count how many .. "

I followed his wishes. "There are 15 hyung, why?" I asked innocently. She sighed softly. "Ahhh! Mianhae hyung, I understand ... " Yes, certainly he missed all SuJu members get together again. My hands grabbed his fingers, squeeze it gently to give support. "Is not hyung once said if separated for only a matter of time. If hyung asked for the believe with the words hyung, then hyung themselves must believe in those words ... "I said. Ahhh, where I could get the words as wise as this? I've never talked this wisely to SHINee ...

He smiled again, "Yes I believe really ... I just missed them ... Anyway, what is it? Because I've told you my moaned, this time you must say something to prop your mind. Okay? "

I'm scratching my head. Ukhhh... How can i say? "Ehmmm, Hyung? How can I be a leader like you? "

He looked at me ... a long time ... Then looked to the sky again. "Why do you ask?"

"I ... I feel if I was not ever become incompetent leader. The reason why I became leader just because I was the oldest member in SHINee. This I did not even have a leader like you hyung, " I said again.

"Jinki ya ~ leader ... not only because he was the oldest in a group. Sooman sonsaengnim picked you because you deserve to be a leader ... Because you can .. "

I will open my mouth when he looked at me and through his eyes I could know if he stopped to speak first. I undo my intention to speak.

He breathed the breath again and blow slowly. "Jinki ya ~ you know? Being a leader for 13 people is not easy ... Over the past 5 years I tried to understand each of their characters, make us all to melt into one. Sometimes their behavior is really giving me pressure ... But that made me strong was, I realized that I was 'hyung' for them. If I'm weak, what about them? They need me as their brother. "

He smiled again before continuing his words, I see his eyes faraway. "As with any other idol groups, not all hell but mostly ... They will grow well for 5 years, winning many awards and has developed its image down to the various countries, but then ... they broke up ...Do you know how scared I was with those words? Disband ... Really I do not want the words over to Super Junior ... As with life, Jinki ya ~ Never, there is eternal ... No there will be a 'forever' But ... Super Junior is something that I want to keep forever ... " He closed his eyes for a moment, tears dripping from her eyes welling.

Oh God ... heart this man is so good. Embrace his shoulder into my arms ... Ahh hyung, uljimayo ...

"Jinki ya ~ ~ keep SHINee, be the best for them, Guide them well. Do not let SHINee had problem like DBSK or Super Junior. Make a strong relation between you .. You've lived together long enough, they were your brothers suppose ... " he sobbed in my arms. I stroked his back affectionately. I understand hyung, thanks ...

"Ara hyung, jeongmal gomawo ..." I said. Leeteuk hyung release my arms. He smiled in his cries.

"I know you can Jinki. Do not ever think that you are not fit to be leader, because I myself could see the radiant soul of a leader of your eyes. "

I smiled. Leeteuk hyung is the best in the entire SM! His words were truly wise, ahhh .. not one I choose to tell him.

"Hyung, I promise you ... I'll try to be the best, for SHINee and also for the SM Family, because we are all brothers ... "

He nodded and wiped the tears that had dirty angel face.

**"Bounce to you, Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol****  
><strong>**hyanghae japhil sudo eobseul mankeum ttwigo inneungeol "**

Leeteuk hyung's mobilephone rang. "Yeobosseo?"

"Ne hyung! Where are you? "Donghae hyung's voice sounded in my ears.

"What Hae? Why are there still so noisy? What's wrong? " Asked Leeteuk hyung.

"Aissshhh ... That is Shindong hyung and Eunhyuk, you know, about food ... Hyung where are you? "

* Author pov *  
>* In the bathroom and dressing room *<p>

"Ahhh! Where is my strawberry milk? Hae? You know where my strawberry milk that had been stored in my bag? " Eunhyuk shrill cry when he realized his strawberry milk missing.

"Anhi hyung, maybe you've been drinking it." Donghae said. Eunhyuk just shook his head vigorously.

"Hae, where is Teuki hyung?" Asked Shindong who suddenly appeared out from where (?)

"I do not know, let me try to call him." Donghae issued cell phone and tried calling Leeteuk.

"Yeobosseo?" The voice on the other side of the phone.

"Ne hyung! Where are you?"

"You drank my strawberry milk hyung ?" Eunhyuk pointing Shindong's angle lips that look splattered milk. "Ahhh! You do not know if I have to drink strawberry milk after a workout! "

"What Hae? Why are there still so noisy? What is it? " Leeteuk said again.

"Later in the dorm can not you?" Shindong said casually.

"Aissshhh ... That is Shindong hyung and Eunhyuk, you know, about food ... Hyung where are you? "

Tuuut ... Tuuut .. The phone is closed suddenly.

"My strawberry milk stock in the dorm was exhausted! That's the only one left! "

"Ahhh, you are shut up hyung! Leeteuk hyung hung up the phone! " Donghae said angrily. "Where to try him ... should be used if you want to go say goodbye to us ... "

"Calm Hae, Leeteuk hyung is not a 5-year olds are easily lost." Yesung said casually as he smoothed his belongings.

"And he does not like you would cry if we separated when shopping at department stores, =P" Kyuhyun said in Donghae sadistic.

"He would send us an sms, calm down ..." Sungmin added.

And sure enough, after Sungmin saying it, Donghae mobilephone rang.

**From: Leeteuk hyung****  
><strong>**I'm on the balcony above.****Come ...**

"Come to the balcony above ..." said Dongae, members followed him out of the locker room.

* Meanwhile in the living practice *  
>"Aissshhh ... where is that chicken maniac? Troubling only ... The period is he forgotten the way back to the practice room to not back and forth here? " Key said as he paced the room.<p>

"That's right.. really really long he does? Not already there are 30 minutes back and forth ... " added Jonghyun start annoyed because waiting since last .

"What if we're looking for him hyung?" Asked Minho.

"Ne hyung. Try our search ... " said Taemin who immediately agreed with the idea of Minho.

"Watch it if he actually fell asleep in the toilet! I would enter his head into toilet! " Said Key sadistic, squeezing his fingers.

SHINee were out of the practices room to find their hyung.

* Onew pov *  
>"Chicken maniac! You're so troublesome! " Grumbled Key. I saw SHINee members are looking for. Aishhh .. Preoccupation with Leeteuk hyung made me forget about practice with them ... == "<p>

"Ahh, that's Onew hyung!" Shouted Taemin. They approached me, but I see Kibum's eyes filled with flames. Better I just resigned.

"You are really, huh! Rather than immediately replace and exercise even disappear for hours! Change your shirt! " Kibum said as he tweaked my ear and drag me leave the balcony. Looks, Key, I can certainly become a good leader, and this position will someday be reversed! I'll tweaked you someday. Hahahaha ...

I see Leeteuk hyung chuckle to see the struggling released by Kibum asked. "Keep your leader well Kibum ah, Jonghyun ah, Minho ah, Taemin ah..." he shouted aloud.

* Leeteuk pov *  
>I smiled looking at my hoobae. Ahh, their behavior is very funny, if not no load. Jinki ya ... you know? I envy you, if possible I want to be like you, who are not dizzy to taken with the position leader. Issue a sincere smile that remains without pressure ...<p>

"Hyung! Let's go home! " Ryeowook shout startled.

"You're done bathing?" I asked, putting his arm Donghae and Ryeowook. They all nodded.

"Let's hurry home, I'm hungry!" Said Heechul.

"Ahh,, what if eating at Hyundai?" Bargaining Siwon.

"I'm lazy to spend money. My money want to buy strawberry milk ... "said Eunhyuk.

"If a free I want! Hahaha, "added Yesung.

"Yeah, free. I'll say the same Appa ... " Siwon said sure.

"Yeaaahhhh! Eat FREE! Cihuy! "Shouted Kyuhyun, Donghae and Eunhyuk simultaneously.

I smiled at them. God ... keep us, keep Super Junior ... keep Hankyung, Kibum and Kangin also ... And do not forget to keep Henry and Zhoumi ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
